<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin White Lies by sunflowerharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361969">Thin White Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerharry/pseuds/sunflowerharry'>sunflowerharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Des Styles isn't a good person, M/M, Sad Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerharry/pseuds/sunflowerharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles grew up with money, he never knew what it was like to struggle for money, however, he never let it get to his head despite what the public thought of him. Being the son of a business owner and hotelier, he’s travelled all over the world, and met different types of people. That is, until Louis Tomlinson comes into the picture, and makes him question how his father got to where he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, past zayn malik/louis tomlinson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin White Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walks off the plane at London Heathrow after going on a trip to Spain to check on one of his father's many hotel chains in the country. He pulls his sunglasses down over his eyes to hide his tiredness after an early morning flight. He walks through the terminal to get to the baggage reclaim area to get his suitcase, just to his luck the conveyor starts moving and his is one of the first to arrive. He pulls it off the belt and walks through to customs where he has his passport checked. </p><p>Harry finally can leave the airport and he sighs, looking at the dreary weather of London, a contrast to what he’s just left behind. He looks around, hoping to see that Desmond Styles had stuck to his promise of picking him up from the airport, but he’s met with Desmond’s driver, Wallace instead. Wallace is a nice man, in his early eighties and his hair and stubble is pearl white, unlike Desmond, who’s fifty-five and has already started losing his dark grey hair. </p><p>He pulls his suitcase over to the black Range Rover, opening the boot and lifting the suitcase inside. Closing the boot, he goes around and grins at Wallace, taking his sunglasses off and placing them in the cupholder. “Good morning Wall, I wasn’t expecting you this morning.”</p><p>Wallace gives him a sad smile, knowing his father had broken yet another promise. “I know kiddo, your father had an urgent meeting and sent me to get you.” Harry nods, looking out the window. “You must be starving, how about we call and get a McDonald's breakfast? I know how much you love them.”</p><p>Harry grins, nodding his agreement and Wallace turns into McDonald’s, going through the drive-thru and ordering their usual. They sit in the car park, eating their food and having casual conversations. Wallace has always been more of a fatherly figure to Harry than his father ever was. Harry’s phone lights up and he sees it’s his father calling, he rolls his eyes ignoring it. Wallace gives him a look but doesn’t say anything. </p><p>They soon get back to driving and they soon arrive at ‘Styles Electronics Company’, parking in the underneath staff car park they both get out. Harry grabs his suitcase and they go over to the lift. Pressing the floor for his father’s office, he sighs leaning against the wall, wanting nothing more than to get into his own bed. </p><p>Arriving on the floor, he exits the lift with Wallace also getting off with him and they enter Desmond’s office, seeing his father and another man. Desmond looks up from his paperwork with raised eyebrows. “What took you so long to get here?”</p><p>“It’s my fault, sir, we stopped for a McDonald's breakfast,” Wallace explains, Desmond pulls a face and nods. “I’ll get going, I just wanted to make sure Harry got here safe.”</p><p>Wallace leaves and Harry takes in the man sat opposite his father, the man seemingly doing the same to Harry. Desmond sees Harry looking and he smiles. “Harold, meet Louis Tomlinson, your own personal driver.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>